Foundry processing emissions can be substantially reduced by producing castings in permanent molds instead of sand molds. A NIOSH-supported program was begun in October, 1973, to measure the magnitude of reductions that can be achieved in noise, general particulate, free silica, and chemical emissions by casting production in permanent molds. The major chemical emissions for green sand molding have been identified and quantified. Permanent molding reduced these by an order of magnitude. Particulate emissions from the two processes were measured and compared, and a 400% weight reduction in evolved particulate was observed in the production of uncored castings. It is proposed that the program be extended for one year to measure the reductions that may be achieved in cored castings (where sand inserts are used inside the mold to form internal casting cavities), and to make particulate and chemical emissions measurements inside an operating sand and permanent mold foundry to study the effect ofscale on emissions and thereby confirm the quantum improvement in foundry cleanliness and foundry hygiene.